


Kradam's Gone Fishin'

by pyrosgf



Series: Kradam Goes to Blank [17]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kradam gets roped into a fishing trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kradam's Gone Fishin'

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

“Would you please explain to me how the hell we got talked into this?” Adam griped into Kris’ ear before turning to smile sweetly at Tom.

“We owe him for using his beach house before the press tour started. Remember sex on the beach?” Kris whispered back.

“Oh yeah well there is that, but why so we have to be fishing exactly?” Adam spit the word fishing as if it were poisonous.

“Because he has daughters and could never do father-son fishing trips, so be nice.” Kris said through gritted teeth.

They both looked over to Tom as he sat out all of his equipment. He was smiling the excited smile of a man who wanted to share his life story over a hook and pole. Kris and Adam would have preferred just the poles.

“So boys, you gonna catch some dinner for me?”

Adam and Kris shared a sideways glance at each other before laughing uneasily.

“Alright we’re all set up. Come on over and sit here on the bank with me.”

They both walked over and sat. Even while not paying attention to each other they mimicked each other’s movements, and finally they found themselves sitting with one leg cris-crossed over the other. Back in the days when they were going to school they would have called it Indian style. Soon Tom was thrusting a pole for each of them in their faces. Kris took his silently thankful that Tom had already baited the hook. Adam however looked at the pole with a puzzled look on his face.

“Umm not to sound completely dumb, but is there a proper way to hold this thing?”

“You know that loose, but firm grip you used for the microphone stand during Whole Lotta Love? Try that. You want to be able to let the pole flex in your hand a little when you cast it, but you want a firm enough grip that you don’t accidentally toss it into the water.” Kris explained as he demonstrated by casting his own line.

Adam mimicked Kris’ motions and soon his line dipped into the center of the pond.

“I did it! I actually did it!” Adam beamed.

“Not bad for a first-timer Adam.” Tom said with a laugh.

Kris just smiled and leaned over to kiss Adam on the cheek. They sat for the next several hours chatting with Tom as Tom reeled in four rather large fish. Adam was glad the fish had ignored his line though he did very much enjoy the company, which surprised him. Kris laughed as Tom began to complain about his wife.

“I swear to you boys all she ever does is nag me for doing what I love for a living. You know you’d think that the money would shut her up.” Tom complained.

“Yep been there man. That’s why Katy left me. Then Adam and I hooked up and I guess the old sayin’ is true. Once you go dick you can’t go back or was it black? Oh it doesn’t matter you know what I mean.” Kris chuckled.

Adam sputtered as the water he had been trying to swallow shot like a projectile from his mouth. 

“Kristopher Neil Allen, I can’t believe you just said that!” Adam managed to choke out after several minutes of coughing. 

“What?” He blinked innocently at Adam. “It’s true! Why would I want a little bitty kitty when I can have a big ole’ cock?”

Adam again seized with laughter. The innocent little Kris Allen that he met was gone and Adam was thoroughly enjoying the more brazen side of Kris. He was turning into an adorable little potty mouth.

Tom had been silent the whole time just watching their banter. He admired how at ease they were with one another. He finally cleared his throat and then smiled when Kris and Adam were both looking at him.

“You know I think maybe you guys are right. Maybe men are the way to go.” He said and then he was silent again.

Adam perked and eyebrow at Kris who just shrugged his shoulders in response. Things were quiet for several minutes until Adam felt a tugging on his line.

“Whoa, what the hell do I do now?” Adam gasped.

“Reel it in baby.” Kris said showing Adam with his own pole.

Soon Adam’s line was almost to the water’s surface and Adam was amazed as the hook broke the surface to see the tiny fish dangling from the hook. 

“Kris look. It’s so tiny! Can I keep it?”

“You mean like a pet?”

“Yeah I wanna name it Squishy.” Adam replied enthusiastically. 

“Baby we’re going to be touring so a pet isn’t the best idea. Besides Squishy is still very little and might have family and friends that would miss him.” Kris said using his best kid voice.

“Tom you wanna unhook it and throw it back? I don’t wanna hurt him?” Adam handed Tom the pole and watched as he unhooked the tiny fish and threw it back into the water.

“Bye my squishy.” Adam said as he stood up. 

Kris looked at Adam expectantly as he stretched like a cat.

“Hey Tom, thanks for inviting us, but Kris and I have gotta get going. It’s getting late,” Adam yawned.

“It’s only sunset Adam.” Tom said with a laugh.

“Yeah but I’ve been up since five this morning thanks to someone.” He said glaring at Kris. “I need a nap.”

“Alright boys thanks for spending the day with me. Hope we can do it again sometime.”

“We do too.” Adam said surprised at the fact he was sincere.

“Yeah we definitely will have to do it again.” Kris smiled.

Tom watched as they walked into the sunset laughing.

“Maybe they do have it right.” He said softly.


End file.
